


Good Intentions, Still a Bad Idea

by AVFran



Series: Halloweek 2019 [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, 전지적 독자 시점 - 싱숑 | Omniscient Reader - Sing-Shong
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, ORV Halloweek, no beta we die like men, okay i was fell behind my schedule and am being lazy so have a repost from fourth wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVFran/pseuds/AVFran
Summary: Prompt #9 Horror StoriesShin Yoosung opens her eyes to a sea of white.





	Good Intentions, Still a Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm feeling lazy and have been meaning to put this on AO3 anyway. There's no rule saying that I can't make the prompts crossovers so I'm just gonna post this as part of Halloweek.

Shin Yoosung is in a empty field. Wherever she looks, a sea of white is waiting. After the crackle of alchemic lighting and the roar of ripping floorboards the silence around her is deafening.

“This is.. where is this?”

She turns around and behind her is Lee Gilyoung. The younger boy is spinning as he takes in the empty space.

[Are Yo osu ng an d Gil youn g g ood chil dren?]

There’s… a _thing_ in front of them. Sitting before a large door that wasn’t there when she looked earlier. Its human shaped, from the vague outline she can see. The door is huge. easily seven times her size and just standing there. The _thing_ cocks it head at them before turning to look at the door, as if it had just noticed that its there.

[Yoo sun g and G ilyou ng wan t to l ook?]

The door slowly opens without a sound. There’s nothing but darkness behind it. An inky mist that doesn’t spill out but shudders and waves behind the threshold. Shin Yoosung instinctively takes a step back. Black hands burst from the darkness and grab her and Lee Gilyoung. They both scream as they’re dragged past the _thing_ and into the unknown.

Shin Yoosung feels like her head will explode. Everything is pouring in. Too much information is passing through her head and she can only scramble to catch the knowledge before it slips out. Its terrifying. Its wonderful.

The door slams shut behind her and she can only stand in stunned silence before it. Lee Gilyoung is quiet next to her as he digests what just happened. A small giggle escapes her lips.

“I know what you did wrong!” Lee Gilyoung laughs.

“Me! You’re the one who made the mistake!” Shin Yoosung laughs back.

“It doesn’t matter! We can do it!”

“We can do it!” she cheers back.

They cheer and dance as the euphoria takes them, laughing as they bounce in circles around each other. They’re so happy that they almost miss the cackle from the _thing_. They stop and stare at it. It was giving them a wide, toothy grin, still leaning against the invisible wall before the door.

[We re Yo osu ng an d Gil youn g g ood chil dren?]

The doors rattle again. They slam wide and once again hundreds of inky hands come flying out towards them.

[Go od ch il dren w ould n’t com e he re.]

Scared. She’s scared. Shin Yoosung screams as the black hands grab her. Lee Gilyoung is yelling at them to stop as they drag both of them towards the door. She cries as she reaches towards him, clawing at the empty space beneath herself. He reaches back and through her tears she can see his face twist in fear behind his own snot and tears. The bottom of his legs seems to crack and cave in on themselves as the hands wind they’re way upwards. She feels her own stomach collapse beneath them. It isn’t even cold. The hands feel like nothing. An absence of even nothing. Everywhere they touch she can feel herself disappear. It doesn’t hurt. It doesn’t hurt. _It doesn’t hurt but it isn’t there_. She screams as she feels the hands rip her away, one piece at a time.

A warm hand is placed on her back.

“Enough.”

Her stomach is back again. The hands burst around her and fade into the nothing. She can only curl up and sob. Lee Gilyoung is sobbing with her. She hears him crawl over and reaches for him. This time she can touch him. She can feel the warmth of his skin, the faint hairs lining his arms and the course fabric of his shirt. She doesn’t know who drags who but they’re twisting around each other, clinging together and sobbing on the floor.

“Were you having fun, bullying the children?”

Ahjussi? Ahjussi was here. Everything would be okay. He would make everything okay. She peeks at her Ahjussi as he stands between them and the _thing_.

[Kim Do kja is n’t be ing f ai r. N ob ody g ets t o loo k f or fre e.]

“You’re going to kill them, taking that much.”

[Th ey t oo k a big loo k.] The _thing_ shrugs. [The y p ay a b ig pr ice.]

“No, they won’t.” Ahjussi shakes his head. “I’ll pay for them.”

The _thing_ frowns and shakes its head. [T hey too k a b i g lo ok]

“I’ll pay their price.”

The _thing_ seems to sigh and everything seems to shudder. The 'floor' beneath the children ripples and the door trembles in anticipation.

[Ki m D ok ja is st up id.]

The doors burst open and the black hands streak out towards them. Shin Yoosung hears someone scream and she tightens her grip on Lee Gilyoung. His hands wind around her back and her scalp burns as his fingers tangle in her hair. Her own hand knocks his cap off as she slams their foreheads together and squeezes her eyes shut. It’s okay. Everything will be okay. Ahjussi will save them. The two of them tremble as they wait for the inevitable. But nothing happens. They just continue to tremble on the ground. Shin Yoosung feels Lee Gilyoung twist his head and let out a gasp.

“Hyung!”

Her own eyes snap open as he lets go of her and scrambles to his feet. She rolls onto all fours and forces her eyes up. The black hands are wrapped around Ahjussi. Instead of the frantic tearing they had done to her and Lee Gilyoung they are gentle with Ahjussi. They caress his face and arms. Stroke across his back and coax him forward. And Ahjussi follows. He calmly walk forward without looking back. Lee Gilyoung stumbles as he scrambles towards him. Even though ahjussi is walking, the distance only seems to grow as he toddles after him while screaming. Shin Yoosung screams along with him as she tries to stand up. Her stomach can’t support her weight as she tries to lift herself and she can only drag herself forward while crying. Ahjussi steps into the black and the doors slam shut. Lee Gilyoung slams into the doors and tries to pry them open.

“Give him back!” They cry as they pound on the door. “Give him back!”

From the corner of her eyes, Shin Yoosung sees the _thing_ stand up and stretch. Turning its back to them, it walks away and disappears in the sea of white.

Shin Yoosung opens her eyes with a gasp. The crackle of alchemic lighting rattles her ears and Yoo Sangah is cradling her and Lee Gilyoung in her arms.

“Ahjussi/Hyung!” Shin Yoosung and Lee Gilyoung cry weakly.

“It’s okay.” Yoo Sangah shushes them. “It’s okay. He’ll be back.”

Shin Yoosung claws at her arms and tries to twist around. Where is Ahjussi? Where is he? She whines and twists until her eyes land on the circle. At the edge, out of reach of a monstrous tangle of limbs and organs, is a pile of clothes scattered like the person wearing them had disappeared. Shin Yoosung can only wail as her vision fades to black.


End file.
